Takada and Misa's Excellent Idea!
by DoraCatBuu
Summary: Takada invites Misa over to try and tell her Light is using them, and in the process, both decide to get Light back for his 'loyalty' to them. With help from Mello and Matt, can they actually manage to take Light down?


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Death Note. I don't know who does, but now Kira and his clones are all out to get me. They're sick of my DN one-shots. I'm sick of their complaints.

In all honesty, Takada had no idea what she was thinking about as she sat at her desk, in her hotel room situated on the seventh floor of The Holly Hubby, one of the best hotels in Japan. She had just invited Misa Amane to another dinner, even though she promised herself she would never do so when the last time she had blew up so magnificently. She had gotten out of a meeting with Light, and the note he gave her was quite unlike she expected, and as she took it out of the drawing, unfolding it, she couldn't help but stifle an angry cry, even as Halle stood there, guarding her.

'_I care only for you. You know I'm using Misa_,' the note said, '_But not even you are worthy of a Death Note. Do not try asking for one again. You will never be Kira._' Takada didn't know whether to be surprised or just angry at Light. She had supported him thoughtlessly, and had known him _even longer_ than he knew Misa, and yet, she begun to realize they were both the same to him: Two women he could manipulate for his own goals. She knew it was the Death Note doing this, but she couldn't see Light as anything other than what she knew him to be: Cold and calculating. What went through her mind was to warn Misa; a warm moment of sisterly bond had flitted through her.

"Was I wrong to invite her over?" she asked Halle, as she still held the receiver in her hand, "Was it a mistake?" Halle looked over at her, her cold blue eyes surveying the young woman.

"It's not my place," she replied, "I've no objection to it. I just hope Misa isn't as childish as last time." Takada looked down. Silently, she hoped that, too. She didn't entirely blame Misa; after all, they both loved the same man and would do anything to help him, but Takada just happened to know more, and was more intelligent. Misa was simply blinded. She hoped Misa would actually listen. She had sounded thoroughly confused when Takada called her.

'_Why would you want dinner with me!?_' Misa asked when she had picked up the receiver, '_You left the last time I came over. Is this about Light again?_' Takada had frozen for a mere second. Yes, it was, but not for the reason Misa was assuming. Takada stumbled for words, just for a moment, and she could feel Misa's mood shift as she asked, '_Miss Takada, what's wrong?'_

'_I wanted to apologize to you,_' Takada replied, having known that unless she flattered Misa, this meeting wouldn't happen, '_I was rude. I intruded upon you and Light, and never once thought of you when I spoke of him. But, no, it's not about Light at all. It's an apology._' Her skin had crawled as she had said it. It was most certainly NOT her fault, but as she spoke, she wanted Misa to show up more and more, if only to speak what she now knew to be true. That note was short, but it opened her eyes just slightly, and if she talked to Misa, she knew she would open Misa's eyes, too. Misa had hesitated, seeming to actually consider the offer, which was quite unlike herself. Takada simply waited patiently.

'_All right. I'll come over,_' she finally agreed, '_Just promise me you won't bring up Light again._' Takada agreed, and when she hung up the phone, she let out a sigh of relief. Then, she slumped in her chair, and now she was here, waiting for Misa to arrive. Vaguely aware that the receiver was giving her the busy signal, she hung it up and sighed. What the hell was she supposed to be doing? Her first thought went to ordering dinner, but that could have many things to make the night go very poorly. Getting up, she walked to the small kitchen inside of the room, with Halle watching her carefully. She opened the fridge. A small packet of chicken sat there, and taking it out, she set to putting it in a small oven pan, preheating the oven as she worked. If she wanted this to go even remotely well, she had to do it on her terms. She simply hoped her cooking was up to par. Taking out a pot, along with a box of instant potatoes, her nose twitched. She didn't like instant potatoes, but she was in no mood for rice, and anything else would take too much time. She put butter in the pot, and set it on the stove to get to measuring the water she needed.

"Halle, can you please get the vegetables ready?" she asked, and Halle blinked, surprised with the request, "There are some green beans in the freezer."

"Er... yes, ma'am," Halle replied, and walked over to the freezer, taking out the bag of veggies as requested, and put them in a smaller pot, setting it on a back burner to cook. Takada returned to the potatoes, and poured the water in when the butter melted. Then, she dumped in the flakes, and stirred them. Instant potatoes were just that: too instant. Everything else had to cook, and tiredly, Takada flopped back down in her chair. Halle looked over and asked, "Are you all right, ma'am?"

"Yes. I'm thinking on how this might go," Takada replied, and then looked down, frowning, "...Halle, would you mind leaving Misa and I alone? I wish to talk to her in private." Halle glanced at her again. That wasn't what Near had ordered, but Takada was technically her boss, too. What should she have done?

"Ma'am, I don't..."

"Please? I will double your pay if you do this," Takada stated. Halle blinked, and then sighed. She really had no choice, and silently, she stepped out of the door leading into the hallway. Takada watched as she closed the door, and then looked over at the note she left at her desk. Why was she involving Misa in this? This was _her_ problem. To hell if someone like Misa Amane was burned because she was too stupid to understand what was happening... right? Wrong. Takada couldn't let that happen, even if she hated Misa for what she had said... or simply thought her amusing. Takada wasn't sure which was stronger. But, right as she mused with the problem, the door knocked, and Misa Amane herself walked into the room, letting the bag she carried drop to the floor slowly, looking up and frowning slightly. Takada gave her a welcoming smile as she said, "Welcome back, Miss Amane. How are you?"

"I'm all right," Misa said warily, walking to the table, "But I didn't come here to chit-chat. What's going on? You seemed upset when you called me." Takada blinked. Was Misa already hostile with her? God, she hoped not. She simply patted the chair next to her.

"As I said, I wanted to apologize," she replied, but as Misa sat, she saw that the older woman wasn't buying it. She looked at Takada critically, and then snorted.

"This is definitely about Light," she concluded, "You could've apologized over the phone. So, just spit it out already. What do you want from me? If it's to leave Light, that's not happening." Takada looked at her, slightly hurt at her jumping to conclusions. Yes, it was about Light, but again, not in the way Misa thought. This was going to end badly unless Takada moved quickly.

"I never said I wanted that, Miss Amane," Takada stated firmly, "I really wanted to speak with you. It's urgent." Misa raised an eyebrow. She certainly didn't believe that one. She crossed her arms and snorted again.

"Let me guess. You want to get me drunk again so I humiliate myself in front of you?" she asked, her eyes narrowing, "Or do you want me to get so flustered that..."

"Miss Amane, I didn't intend this. Listen to..."

"No, _you_ listen!" Misa shouted, standing up, "I love Light very much! I'm not leaving him! I'm sorry if it hurts you, but he's _mine_! So go and find another man and leave him alone!" She expected Takada to scream back at her, but Takada merely stared at her. Silence fell between the two women, and Takada finally looked down. This was a mistake, and she let it happen. She should have known better than to ever think Misa would listen. After all, Misa was clingy and absorbed.

"Why're you here?" Takada finally asked quietly. Misa blinked, and sat back down.

"Well, you invited me here," she said, equally as quiet as they both looked at each other. She thought she saw hatred in Takada, but no... it wasn't that. Was it concern? Or, was it sadness? Misa didn't know, but now she felt terrible for screaming at Takada. Takada herself sighed, and folded her hands.

"But why did you come?" she asked again, "You... didn't need to. You knew this was about Light, so why... did you show up?" She looked at Misa again, and Misa frowned. She had no actual reason as to why she even bothered. She would've wanted to spend more time with Light... but somehow, this seemed more important. Silence fell for moments on end, until Misa bit her lip.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," she whispered, "But what's going on? If you don't want me to leave Light, then what's wrong?" Takada smiled weakly, and slipped the note Light wrote to her. Misa blinked, and unfolded the tiny piece of paper, reading off the text. Her eyes widened as she looked at it, and then they watered. It couldn't be! Light couldn't have meant that... could he? No, Misa couldn't believe that. She shook her head.

"Not his handwriting," she said firmly, tears falling from her face, "Not from him!"

"Misa, I'm sorry," Takada said gently, "It's all true, though. It's..."

"_IT'S NOT TRUE!_" Misa screamed, and broke down as she clutched the note, "Light would... never... do that to me! Light loves me!" Takada's own eyes watered, knowing this crushed Misa to pieces. She wished she hadn't shoved the note to the girl, but she had to wake Misa up. She walked over and hugged Misa gently, and Misa simply sobbed into her sleeve, sniffling.

"He's using you," Takada said gently, "Just like he used me to find Mikami." Misa's sobs worsened, and she shook her head again. This was beyond anything she could have guessed, and now she knew why Rem hated him so fiercely. He was hurting _her_, and she was too stupid to even see it. No wonder L had been so jealous. She sniffled again, and Takada pulled away, eyes widened as she realized she had just hugged _Misa Amane_, the girl she had rivaled over for Light. She looked away.

"What do we do about this?" Misa asked, "Should we go and have a 'talk' with him?" Takada chuckled. She got the emphasis in Misa's voice. Whatever 'talk' Misa intended would most likely involve a blunt object. But, no. Violence wouldn't help either of them, especially since Light knew both of their names. At least... not _direct_ violence. Revenge was a must, at least for Takada, and she had the feeling Misa would agree. But, what would be destructive enough while not pointing directly to them?

"No. If we confront him, he'll write both our names down," Takada said calmly, "We need something... less obvious. Something that will take him time to figure out, but will lead to a quick death when he finds it." Misa tapped her chin thoughtfully. She wasn't good at this form of thinking, but she could give it a try. She did know what was destructive, other than a bat in Light's knee.

"What about fire?" she asked, "We could set his house on fire!" Takada laughed. That was an appealing idea, but people would _definitely_ see that. And, the last thing either of them needed was the media all over them about their newest arson charges.

"No. It has to be something that looks so natural, no one will think we actually did it," Takada replied, smirking slightly, "Should we call Mikami and ask him for any advice?"

"No! He's the idiot Light placed to be Kira!" Misa exclaimed, throwing her arms up, "He's, like, the _worst_ person to go to! In fact, let's take him out, too! That way, _both_ of us can be Kira!" Takada raised an eyebrow at that response.

"Like partners?" she asked carefully, and Misa nodded vigorously.

"Closer than sisters!" she exclaimed, and cackled, "I'm thinking rat poison on stupid Light! We could slip it in his food and wait for it to slowly kill him off! And, if that doesn't work, we can shove him in front of a bus!" Takada laughed again. Despite Misa's previous childish act, she found she was actually enjoying talking to Misa. Though, that might simply be because they were both after a common goal, which was now to kill Light instead of love him.

"And Mikami?" she inquired, and Misa looked at her as though not knowing who Mikami was, "How will we get rid of _him_?" Misa blinked again, and then snapped her fingers. She knew one person who could kill Mikami, thusly saving their workload AND making it impossible to show they had any hand in it.

"I'll ask Rem to kill him!" she suggested happily, clapping her hands, "Rem's the Shinigami that lives with me, and is, like, the best friend ever! I _know_ she'll help us if I ask her to!" Takada hummed, considering that proposal. Light had mentioned them just once, and though Takada never actually encountered one, she knew better than to argue with one... or to mess with one if she ever saw it. She nodded, deciding that might just be the best bet they had.

"All right," she replied, standing up, "You go and get Rem. I'll set dinner up, and we can eat while she deals with Mikami. Then we'll figure out how to kill Light." Misa nodded, and ran off to the bathroom, if only to call Rem in privacy. Takada watched her close the doors, and then reached into a cupboard to get two plates, two forks, and two knives. She put them on the table, and then stared off for the moment. What was she doing, helping Misa out like this? Why did she care if Misa got hurt? They were so different, and yet... Takada had felt a spark of sympathy for Misa when she left. Maybe it was pity, but Takada felt it.

"...why _am_ I doing this?" she asked herself, taking the mashed potatoes and putting them on the table, "What's changing in me? Do I feel bad for her? No... I'm doing this for myself. It's not about her at all." Takada shook her head as she took the chicken out of the oven next, setting it down carefully as she forced the question out of her mind. But, right as she went for the vegetables, a shrill scream in the bathroom nearly made her trip with worry as she looked to the bathroom, calling, "Misa! Are you all right!?"

"_LOOK AT THIS!_" Misa screamed, running out of the bathroom and shoving a piece of paper in Takada's hands, "Look at what that stupid undead monster gave me!" Takada blinked, looking down at the paper. She unfolded it, and then laughed hysterically. It was like an answering machine message... except physical.

"Looking for apples? Do not disturb?" Takada asked in amusement, "Should I even ask?"

"Point is, Rem isn't helping us," Misa stated, flopping back onto her chair, "Sorry, Takada... did you come up with anything?" Takada looked distantly again as she served their dinner, tilting her head every so often. In all honesty, she had no idea _what_ she wanted to do to Light. All that she knew was that she wanted to do _something_. She shook her head as she too sat down.

"Nothing," Takada admitted regretfully, eating her potatoes delicately as Misa devoured her chicken, "We need to base this off our strength. Unfortunately, I don't think either of us have murdered without a Note before, right?" Misa slurped up a green bean, and nodded, looking up. Takada continued, "Right. We might need some creative inspiration."

"Where do we find that?" Misa asked, eating the rest of her green beans. Takada opened her mouth to speak, but right as she did, she heard an explosion from outside her window. Blinking, she and Misa ran over to it, and opened it up, looking down. There, a motorcycle stood, smoking in the waning daylight, and next to said bike, were two young men. One was smoking a cigarette... but the other looked ready to blow a blood vessel as he took off his helmet and slammed it into the pavement, kicking his bike.

"Stupid bike! Why did you have to break down right as I was trying to rob Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory, huh!?" That voice belonged to Mello as he kicked his bike again, this time causing it to crash, thusly destroying it even more than it had been just a moment ago, "_I NEEDED YOU, YOU CHEAP PIECE OF SHIT!_" The man next to him just laughed as the ruined bike burst into flames, as though spiting Mello.

"Dude, take a chill pill," he said, "I'm sure the bus will be here soon. I'm going to play Tetris while we wait, okay?" Mello's eye twitched as he looked over, and promptly ripped Matt's DS out of his hands when the brown-haired man took it out of his pocket.

"NO! No video games, Matt!" Mello yelled, louder than was actually necessary, "_YOU'RE_ the one who gave me this shitty bike, so _YOU_ get to fix it!"

"What!?" Matt exclaimed, his goggles falling off in shock, "Dude, that's not fair! I'm broke!"

"_YOUR WALLET ISN'T THE ONLY THING THAT'LL BE 'BROKE' WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!_" Mello screamed, and pushed Matt down, who proceeded to shove Mello right back, both of them snarling at each other in the process. Takada watched the fight, and then decided to intervene when she deemed it loud enough to actually distract their dinner.

"_Shut up!!_" she yelled, and Matt and Mello both stopped trying to wrestle each other into the dirt. They both looked up; Mello's eye twitching in rage as Matt simply stared at them, bewildered.

"What the hell do you two want!?" Mello demanded sourly, "Me and my _partner in crime_ are trying to work out our problem like men, and you telling us to shut up is making that incredibly hard!" Takada's eyes narrowed flatly and she popped her head back into her room, shaking it. Why did she even bother trying to stop them? Misa, however, looked outside again, and that worried Takada. She had a feeling Misa would say something incredibly stupid, and to her fear, she was right.

"We were wondering about how to kill someone in such a way as to not get caught for it!" Misa called, and Takada slapped her forehead in disbelief, "Do you know anyone who can do that!?" Mello looked over at Matt, who grinned and gave the thumbs-up. Mello snorted, and looked back up at Misa. She was watching them intently.

"I used to be a mafia member," Mello told her, "I'll help you if you promise to pay us."

"Food would be awesome, too!" Matt called after Mello, giving the thumbs-up, "Maybe a date with you both, too!" Mello punched Matt in the stomach, and Misa looked over at Takada, who simply sighed and nodded reluctantly. When she gave the approval to Mello, it only took a minute before there was another knock on the door. Takada tiredly opened it, and Mello strolled inside, Matt walking behind him. They sat at the table, with Misa and Takada across from them. Matt took a spoonful of potatoes as Mello surveyed their new clients.

"So, what do you both need?" he asked, grinning, "I specialize in shootings, bombings, running-downs, and flat-out brawls. Oh, and bribes. I'm good at those." Takada looked at Misa with worry, but Misa simply shrugged, prompting her to simply listen to what the two crazy teenagers could concoct.

"We were hoping for something more... indirect," Takada replied calmly, "Like a lightning bolt or some form of poison. Maybe drowning in the tub." Mello raised an interested brow as Matt finished a drumstick, chucking the bone into the garbage. Then, he adjusted his goggles and grinned.

"Look, babe, we can't control weather," he said, as Mello nodded in agreement, "We only deal with direct killings. See, Mel and I like to get up, close, and personal with our targets. It makes it more... intimate." Mello glanced at Matt with worry, wondering just where he was going with this. Matt seemed to sense this, and asked, "Who do you want to kill, anyway?"

"Light Yagami," both Misa and Takada said, glancing at each other. Matt blinked, and Mello snorted in amusement.

"He's our top suspect, you know," Mello said, as Matt asked, "Isn't he the dude Near sort of works with?"

"He's also a meanie and a jerk!" Misa exclaimed, "And we want him dead, so help us or I'll hit you with a bat, too!" Matt and Mello looked at each other, both trying really hard not to laugh at the threat. Neither knew how much damage Misa could actually do, but neither wanted to anger her further, either. Matt simply leaned back in his chair, giving Misa and Takada his best, mischievous grin.

"No need to get physical on us, girls," he said, "We have mad skills. We can kill Light without him knowing it's us. But we'll need supplies." Takada and Misa looked at each other again, wondering just what these two men had in mind. Feeling that she was the reason this even started, Takada did the talking.

"Why can't we do it?" she asked cautiously, not liking whatever Matt happened to be planning, "We don't want you getting involved. We want the satisfaction of doing this ourselves." Matt's grin faded.

"But... but my mad skills..." he said sadly, as Mello sighed and took over, "Look, lady, we're not here for a tea party. Matt has a fantastic idea, and if you don't want us helping you out, you don't get our inspiration either. Come on, my _life-long companion_. Let's ditch these two and raid the video store." He and Matt got up to leave, and feeling that their plan was falling flat, Takada stood up as well.

"Please, wait!" she exclaimed, "I'm sorry! We'll take it. Just don't leave yet." Mello looked at Matt, and deciding that they'd better help the women out, they sat back down. Takada continued, "Neither Misa nor I are good with computers. Or at least not as good as what this calls for. What do you need, and what can we do?"

"All _I_ need is a computer. But we'll need walkie-talkies, as many links to pictures of guys eating food, a clip of Near speaking, and cigarettes," Matt said, "Mello, are you up to visiting Light's roof and messing with his satellite?" Mello raised an eyebrow, wondering just what Matt wanted with Light's satellite, but he agreed. Within thirty minutes, everything was set, and dinner was pretty much concluded. Misa sat with Matt as they tried to hook up Takada's computer to some machines Matt brought with him, and Takada was getting the tape of Near from Halle, who said she had it from confiscation at the SPK building. Mello had pretty much left outright the moment Matt told him to, leaving with one of two of Misa's toy walkie-talkies and praying it actually worked. When Matt booted up the computer, he grinned and said, "All I need is that beautiful tape."

"What were the cigarettes for, though?" Misa asked, as Takada came in and handed Matt the tape. He popped the tape into the computer, and grinned.

"To smoke," he replied, opening the carton and taking out a cigarette to light. He turned on his walkie-talkie and said, "Dude, can you hear me?" Mello's voice came in, static-like at first, but clearing up.

"_All set over here, my best friend forever_," Mello's voice said, "_I even set up a camera so we can watch the madness as it unfolds. You have Near's voice?_" Matt chuckled as he began fidgeting with the sound wave, lowering its pitch.

"Got it right here, buddy!" Matt exclaimed, "I'm hooking up to Light's computer now. Stay there in case we lose connection." Mello agreed to that, too, and clicked the walkie-talkie off. Then, he sat on the roof, taking out a tiny laptop and hooking it up so he could see inside of Light's apartment. He grinned when he saw Light sipping a coffee, and waited for Matt to get his part done. Meanwhile, at the hotel, Takada and Misa simply stood behind Matt, watching as he input codes and commands into the computer like wildfire. He grinned when he opened a window and saw into Light's apartment. Misa's eye twitched as she tugged on Takada's sleeve, pointing at the window.

"Look at him!" Misa cried, "Look at him sitting there, drinking his stupid coffee like he's not going to die soon! It makes me sick! I wish Mello would go in there and shoot him!" Takada laughed and patted Misa's head as she exclaimed, "No! I wish _we_ could go and shoot him, Takada!" Takada merely sighed. She wanted to shoot Light, too, but he was too dangerous for both of them, even together. She simply patted Misa's back and watched as Matt finished messing with Near's voice. He grinned as he took a clip of Near's 'N' signature, and then contacted Light using the new voice wave he made. Misa simply watched in interest as Matt worked, wondering if this would actually kill Light.

Meanwhile, Light looked up as his computer beeped, and seeing Near's signature, he stood up and walked over. Pressing a button, he asked, "What is it, Near?"

'_Hello... L..._' came a voice, but Light knew it didn't sound anything like Near. No, this voice sounded low and gravelly, as though reaching out of the depths of Hell itself. This voice rumbled his windows and sent shivers up his spine, and for once, he feared the worst had happened to Near. He didn't know whether that should have comforted him or not, but he backed away from the computer screen.

"Who the hell are _you!?_" Light demanded, "What did you do to Near?" Matt had to try really hard not to laugh at the fear in Light's voice as he played the rest of the clip.

'_I want to inform you we have a suspect..._' the voice went on, and Light's eyes widened, "_We will be looking into Misa Amane immediately. Just so you know._' Light blinked. That already happened, not even two weeks ago. Why was Near telling him this again? Light raised a concerned brow.

"Uh... Near? Didn't you already try this?" Light asked, unable to hear Misa and Takada laughing behind the rumbling voice, "Didn't you confirm she's NOT who you thought?" Matt snorted... until he realized the file ran out. Turning around to face Takada, he frowned.

"Lady, why didn't you tell me this was so damn short!?" he asked, but when Takada shrugged, he grabbed the microphone and prayed he could pull this off. He just knew Mello had to be laughing at him for this.

'_Uh... yes, but you can never be too careful, right?_' the voice asked, and Light narrowed his eyes. The voice was rumbling still, but it didn't hold the same creepiness it just had, until it looped over again, '_I want to inform you we have a suspect._' Light blinked again. What the hell was going on?

"...who are you?" he asked again, "It's obvious you're not Near."

'_Yes I am!_' the voice exclaimed, '_I'm definitely Near. I'm just telling you we definitely have a suspect, that's all!_' Light narrowed his eyes again. Whoever this _insane person_ was, it couldn't have been Near. Mello, who was listening via his own laptop, nearly fell off the roof in laughter. Leave it to Matt to screw up again. Matt himself simply blushed with embarrassment, especially as Misa smacked him on the head for nearly blowing their cover. Deciding he'd better not fool around, Matt set to work on the background for what he was sending Light.

"Okay... if you're Near, what the hell were we talking about yesterday?" Light asked, "...what the!?" He watched as the 'N' screen switched from being an elaborate version of the letter N to being one of a movie of a man eating a head of lettuce, complete with chomping noises. Light certainly didn't expect that to happen as he looked at his computer screen with a mixture of horror and confusion.

'_Uh... we were discussing the case?_' Matt said through the screen, his voice still coming out demonically as the background switched from a lettuce-eater to three butterflies, with Light wondering what was going on with the transmission. He raised another concerned brow when the screen switched yet again, this time to a dog sniffing a fire hydrant and barking.

"I think someone is messing with our transmissions, Near," Light said nervously, "I keep getting these really weird movie clips instead of your signature." He simply stared as the movie changed again, this time to a clip of Matt playing his DS. Mello had to clamp his hands over his mouth for fear of dying of laughter as he watched on.

'_No, no! That's... uh... new security measures! So you don't know who I am!'_ Matt exclaimed, and then yelled, '_DAMN IT, DON'T TOUCH THAT!_' The movie flipped from Matt to Godzilla ransacking Tokyo in black and white, and both of Light's eyebrows rose, wondering just what was going on, and if he should actually take who he thought was Near seriously.

"Right. I'll believe that one when Misa dumps me for some idiot with a scar covering half his ugly face," Light mumbled, totally unaware that Mello had heard that insult. Mello dropped his chocolate bar, eye twitching as he looked at his laptop, where Light was currently pacing around his table, checking to make sure nothing was causing interference with Near. Anger finally getting the better of him, Mello looked up at the sky.

"_I'M UGLY, HUH!? WELL, LET'S SEE WHAT L THINKS, BITCH!_" Mello howled furiously, and slammed a button on the satellite. Light just finished dusting his monitor when his television blared on, causing him to jump in shock. He looked over, and his jaw dropped. L was on his screen, waving at him. His skin paled.

"I know what you did, Kira," L said, going static for just a second before reappearing again, "I know who you are and what you did."

"L!? You're supposed to be dead!" Light exclaimed, as Mello jumped off his roof, running off toward the hotel again, "What the hell is happening!?" He looked back as the lights all flickered off, and saw the computer screen now showed the Muppet Babies. His eye twitched, wondering if he was losing it.

'_You really want to... OUCH! Mello, how'd you..._' Light ran over, and tripped when the voice said, '_Hello, pathetic human. This is the angel of death speaking. Your time has come..._' This time, he knew he wasn't speaking to Near, but whoever it was sounded much, much darker. He felt as though the heaven itself shook from such a voice as it continued, '_You've been a very bad boy, Light. You know what I do to bad boys?_'

"W-what do you do!?" Light asked, as L said something incoherent on his television. Mello laughed, and his warbled, demonic voice in Light's apartment echoed into the outdoors, causing everyone to wonder who or what was speaking. Light himself was as white as a sheet, glancing around his apartment as though he might've been going completely mental. Mello laughed again, and this time, laughed loudly enough to shatter two of Light's windows.

'_I give them ETERNAL NIGHTMARES!_' Mello screamed, making all the lights in Light's apartment spark up and then die down dramatically, '_I make them wish they were NEVER BORN!_' Light cringed when he heard his toaster fry itself out, blowing up entirely in the kitchen. The voice continued, '_I do whatever I can to win, because I AM the best, and not even Near can stop ME!_' Another hysterical laugh, and this time every window Light owned shattered to pieces. The television went into very loud static, and Light couldn't help but feel isolated from everything around him from such a laugh. Whoever was actually behind this, it couldn't have been human! No human could ever cause that... could they? Light didn't know... until he heard the voice speak again.

'_Oooh, nice effect, Mello! What does..._' Light blinked as the warbling stopped, rendering normal voices again, '_...this do?_' It was Misa! But why was Misa with Mello? Had his unintentional insult actually come true? Light didn't know, but what he did get was that he was nearly duped by _Mello and Matt_. And Misa was with them as well. That made Light... angry. He crossed his arms as he heard Mello swearing in the background, and knew that Misa effectively ruined whatever shenanigans they were trying to pull.

"Okay, assholes. Joke's up," Light said sternly, "And guess what? Everyone in that room gets written now. Even you, Misa." He crossed his apartment and reached his desk, throwing open every drawer he had until he got out a black notebook, along with his best pen. Grinning wickedly, he returned to the table and opened the book up. Misa heard this, and snorted.

"Yeah, well, I don't like you anymore, Light, so go crawl in a hole and die!" Misa exclaimed as Matt screamed, "_BUT WE WERE TRYING TO HELP THEM! IT'S ALL TAKADA'S FAULT!_" Light snorted. Right then, it didn't matter whose fault was what. All four of them were going straight to hell in whatever way Light chose, so why Matt decided to rat even one of them out was a mystery. In the hotel room, Takada glared angrily at Matt, who shrunk away from the older woman as she grabbed his vest and pulled him closer.

"What do you mean '_it's MY fault_!?" she demanded, "You idiots agreed to this!" Misa nodded vigorously in agreement, and Mello simply rolled his eyes as he effortlessly forced Takada to release Matt.

"That's just a bunch of technical mumbo-jumbo," he said, and grabbed Matt's wrists, "Now, my _match made in heaven_, let's haul ass before we're written!" Without another word, or even a protest from Matt, Mello dragged them both out the window, landing on the street below as they ran away, screaming and ignoring Mello's ruined motorcycle out front. Takada blinked as she watched them leave, and then realizing their newest problem, turned frantically to Misa.

"What do we do!?" she asked the older woman, grabbing Misa by the shoulders, "Light's going to _kill_ us!" Misa merely shivered, unable to come up with a decent plan to get out of death. Light, through Matt's computer, simply laughed, causing both women to turn to the machine in fear.

"Oh, don't worry, my dears," he said in an eerily gentle voice, "I'm not going to just flat out kill you both for betraying me like this. I'll give you a little bit of time before I actually write you both to kill each other with nothing other than butter knives. How does thirty minutes sound to say your goodbyes to each other?" Misa's eyes watered at the malice in Light's voice, and Takada growled. Light truly had no need for them, and she was glad she invited Misa over and opened the girl's eyes. She hugged Misa protectively as Misa clenched her teeth, trying to remain calm in such a terrifying situation.

"Light, you bastard!" Takada yelled, "You really think I was heartless enough to let Misa suffer through your carelessness!?" There was a hesitancy before Light responded, and Takada knew that, just for a moment, she hit a blind spot, and she slammed it hard.

"I certainly didn't think you'd plan this, Takada," Light replied calmly, "So, did you always plan to try and off me? Or was it because I told you you weren't worthy of being Kira?"

"It's probably because she realized you were a big meanie who deserved to die alone," Misa told him angrily, "You _used_ me! I loved you! I would've done anything for you and you used that! You even used her, and she was from your college! How could you do that to us!?"

"It's not hard when you're trying to create the perfect world, girls," Light reminded them, "I have no use for traitors. You _will_ die in half an hour. I'm capable of patience. I'll write your names down when I feel you've been toyed with enough." Then, Matt's computer blew out, as did Light's voice. Takada simply looked on the blank screen in worry about what might happen, letting go of Misa as the blonde stormed over and pointed a threatening finger at the modem.

"We'll see about that, Light!" she screamed, and then she let her hand drop. It was then that the reality of the situation hit her. She betrayed Light; he was gone from her life now. Silently, she knelt down, and feeling pity, Takada knelt next to her as she said, "What have I done?"

"Probably the smartest thing you've done in your life," Takada stated, pulling Misa into another hug as Misa cried silently, "It'll be okay. But now we need to strike him down before we're killed. Can you do that?" She looked down at Misa, and smiled weakly when she realized Misa's spirit was broken, "Come on. Remember the talk you wanted to have? If we hurry, that can happen." Just to prove her point, Takada stood up and ran to get a baseball bat from the closet, bringing it back to Misa. Misa looked at it, and smiled slightly. Takada was right. There was no turning back now. They'd gone too far into their moments of blind fury; now they had to finish the job.

"You're right!" Misa exclaimed, taking the bat, "Takada, let's go and show Kira we have no respect for him or his stupid world!" Takada nodded, and they both left the room. After a quick word with Halle, and a lie about getting coffee, Misa and Takada were well on their way to Light's apartment. The sky had darkened entirely, which suited what they were going to do. Without so much as a wave to another Kira supporter, they stormed into the apartment complex and up the stairs, Misa leading the way to where she used to live, with Light. They reached the door, and Misa stopped, looking back at Takada seriously. "Okay, we can't be nice, little girls anymore. We barge in there and blow his head off, right?" she asked. Takada nodded, clicking the gun Mello had left behind, and without another thought, Misa kicked down Light's door.

"Freeze, Light!" Takada screamed, as she and Misa ran in. Light stood up from his table, and realizing they were there to kill him, he grabbed his notebook and pen.

"So nice for my two favorite women to show up just in time for the grand finale," he said calmly, smiling, "Which of you gets to die first? How about you, Takada? You're much smarter than Misa is." Takada's eyes narrowed angrily, and Misa swung the bat, barely missing clipping Light in the head as she smashed his computer apart, sending pieces flying off into random directions.

"Do it and I'll slam my bat so hard into your head, you'll be seeing stars in hell!" Misa screamed, swinging once again. Light screamed and ducked this time, but Misa destroyed his table, along with his chair as well. She was a monster, and Light couldn't believe he didn't see it until now. He stood up, intent on getting her from behind, but he heard a gun click, and turned to face Takada aiming right for him.

"Don't make me unload lead into you, Light," she growled, "We've had it with you. Give us that book or I'll do it." Light snorted. The book was in his hands, as was his pen. Takada would hesitate; she still loved him. Misa was too busy trying to trample him to aim straight. He turned, making it seem like he was considering the offer, and Takada lowered her weapon slightly, until she heard him laugh.

"I don't think I'll do that," he said, scribbling something very quickly, "Goodbye, Ta..." He didn't finish, because right then, Misa slammed the broken chair right into his head, sending him flying right through the open window, where he crashed into a moving bus outside. Takada's eyes widened, and with Misa, rushed to the window to see what had happened. It was all over in a matter of a minute. Light laid in the street, drowning in a pool of his own blood. Misa had successfully killed him as she dropped the broken wood onto the floor. Takada walked over and picked up the notebook. He had only managed to write half of her first name. Her eyes watered.

"Why did you save me?" she asked gently, turning back to Misa, who stared at her, "You... you stopped him. But why?" Misa frowned. She didn't actually know why. Something inside of her just told her to do it. She walked over, and when she saw Takada was actually crying, she threw her arms around the younger woman.

"I'm sorry, Takada," she said sadly, as Takada sniffled, "I just didn't want you to die. That's... good, right?" Takada looked at her gently, and nodded.

"Yes. That's very good," she replied, "...what do we do now? Someone has to be Kira, right?" Misa looked down at the notebook, and remembered their agreement. They both would work together to be Kira.

"We both are," Misa said, "I already have a note. You can have this one. We'll both make this world the way _we_ want now. But... what about Mikami Teru?" Takada hummed and looked down. She didn't know what to do about him. Learning that Light was dead might drive him to insanity, but he wasn't a threat to them.

"We let Teru live," Takada told her, and walked to the computer, "Hold on, though. There are two names we should definitely write down, just because of their terrible service to us." Misa watched as Takada went onto a site about an orphanage in England, and looked through the directory for something. Misa barely understood what Takada was trying to do.

"What are you looking for?" she asked, as Takada motioned for her to open the notebook and get a pen.

"Just two little Wammies who deserve death," Takada replied smugly, and patted the seat next to her, "Misa, write down these names; Mail Jeevas, and Mihael Keehl." Misa shrugged, and did so without question. One minute later, they both heard two very familiar screams as Takada instructed what form of death she wanted right after Misa wrote the names.

"_MY DS! IT EXPLODED! IN MY SPLEEN!_" Matt croaked in agony as he fell, as Mello choked and said, "_HOW THE FUCK... CAN CHOCOLATE... LODGE INTO... YOUR THROAT!?_" Then, both boys simply died in equally brutal, yet fitting deaths as Misa and Takada tried to hide their laughter. As Takada stood up, walking back to the window, she realized that maybe a partnership with Misa wouldn't be bad at all. They did successfully bring Kira down, after all. She looked back at Misa, who was closing the notebook up, and they smiled at each other.

"Come on, Misa. Let's go and make this world a safer place," Takada said, as Misa added, "People who are greedy like Light shouldn't exist anymore." And, with that, they left the apartment. The start of a new reign of terror may very well begin with them as the corpses of Light, Matt, and Mello lay as they are: dead forever.

--(End Chapter)

And so, it looks like Misa and Takada actually managed to work together to stop Kira. Anyway, I know this would probably never happen, but after being reminded of how much of an ass Light can be, I really wanted to see what could happen if Misa and Takada worked together to bring him down. I didn't really expect Matt and Mello to be in the story for so long, but after a while, it just seemed weird enough to pull off. After all, Matt using his mad skills to bring Kira down seemed just so amusing to me. So, here's my attempt at it! Click that Review button and tell me what you think!


End file.
